


Temperatures

by Aubadeofapollo



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubadeofapollo/pseuds/Aubadeofapollo
Summary: Hiccup and Jack in for an evening full of love.





	Temperatures

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, little no dialogue one-shot of our boys. All for the feels. Hope you guys enjoy.

They laid there, breath now evening out slow and steady. The embers in the fireplace were gently smoldering, but giving off no true light or warmth. They neither wanted nor needed either. 

Hiccup's skin was warm and glowing. He always had such a gentle heat about him that Jack could not get enough of. And his pale skin was cool and glistening, a beautiful juxtaposition to his lover's. Both loved the way each the other felt. 

It was Jack who moved first. He sat up and began to walk along the floor as quietly as the wind that carried him through the skies. This quickly drew Hiccup's attention. He sat up too quickly, head beginning to swim. But instinctively reached out into the air, snatching Jack's arm. Jack then halted, shivering from the warmth of Hiccup's hand on his arm. He looked to see lush, candy green eyes pleading at him. He could hear Hiccup's words pleading in his head to stay for a little while longer. Jack felt his heart swell and gave a small grin. He sat down next to Hiccup and pulled him close, letting themselves fall back and lay down once more. 

Jack kissed the back of Hiccup's neck who then shivered from the gentle, cool sensation. He felt his heart jump in his chest with absolute happiness and let his eyes close as Jack once again seduced him with crisp words breathed in his ear and kisses that were cooler than the Autumn night air.


End file.
